This project was designed to establish normative data for electrogastrographic measurement in full-term and premature infants. A total of 55 patients of four gestational age groups have been studied so far. We are still enrolling infants <10 weeks to complete the total sample size of 60 patients. The difficulty in completing this group was die to the fact that infant had to be studied within the first two weeks of life and to be receiving enteral feedings, in addition to being clinically stable. EGG recording was successfully obtained in all infants. No complecations from the study were observed in any patients.